Quiet Boy and Loud Lass
by kyo-kun-luver
Summary: Love and the Internet make people do crazy things. Maybe it's for the best? Pairing is very amusing/weird in my opinion but I love it xD
1. He Said She Said

_Sorry to all those people who think that the Ouran just consists of the Host Club and some fangirls. That's not how it actually works...We have others who aren't obsessed or pushing it for their number one prior position. I guess you didn't realize that...But it's true. Take a few seconds to let that sink in..._

**Pairing:**Renge x Nekozawa I know, it's like, who does that?!

**kyokunluver: So basically, I need to write. Not rp write but just write freely because I'm bored. I probably should be working on finishing another fanfic but I was really tempted to start this. Fyi, I don't know how I feel about this pairing. Don't give me any 'NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!' comments. I'll pass on that please! I want to give these two characters a chance at love! C: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club...I'm not Bisco Hatori fyi...

* * *

**Nekozawa's POV**

It's quite late. Not the late that you say nine o' clock is. It's the late where you're half falling asleep and at the same time you half want to kill yourself if you don't get sleep. Yeah, that's the one. I'm half asleep while half of me is going 'GO TO BED YOU JERK! I'M GOING TO BLOW UP IF YOU DON'T SEND ME TO BED!' Somehow, I'm ignoring all of this and just staying awake. _Damn_, I'm good.

I'm awake because of one reason. Just one. It's really quite sad, actually. I think I should be stoned to death or something. Because it sounds a lot worse than being cursed.

Damn her. Damn this 'awesome-oui-oui' girl. She's…breathtaking. She's not like any of the people I've met in my life. Not even like Tamaki. No, she's something different. She can say anything strange to me and she doesn't give a damn about how far she goes. It makes me unsure of myself. Actually, it makes me insecure more than ever. Because somewhere I know I haven't got the balls that she does. Well, whoever she is.

This is what I've gotten in the last two to three months; she's funny, clever, strange, moody, and speaks her mind. She goes to Ouran and I think she's about my age. We haven't got a clue who we are but we know that we have given each other nicknames; I am Quiet Boy and she is Loud Lass. Sure, they're lame but it's somewhat amusing. And oh yeah, I might be falling for her.

High school is complicated.

**Renge's POV**

I'm tired. I'm sleepy. I'm going to hit the hay after I finish up with 'the-enchanter'. He's some guy that I found on the school's website thing. It's like a friend chat thing where you can talk with people from the school, I guess. I don't think I really was interested in that at first. One, it sounds stupid. I'd rather be able to see weird mystic magical music fairies than talk to people. People don't get along with me very well.

I don't know how but I met this person called 'the-enchanter'. He sounded nice. More of a quiet nice than anything but nice indeed. He kind of reminded me of Alphonse or something. We had met in one of those chat rooms set up for those people who are awkward with these kinds of things. Of course, I'd thought it was quite messed up but I went in anyways. I needed more friends now. Just in the mood. Anyways, there had been four to five losers in there and me and him. He was nice. He was strangely cool. We added each other as friends.

Three months have passed by roughly since we first talked. Now, we're friends. Well, we're still Internet friends. We haven't bothered to meet. It's like we've got nothing to hide but we just won't talk to one another in real life. I've tried to talk to him but I don't get anything about meeting. Instead, I get a 'Erm…I'll pass' kind of response. **THAT PISSES ME OFF.**

I think the sad part is people make fun of me because I talk to someone I barely know. That's what they think. I know this guy. He's quiet boy. He doesn't like standing out but yet he does. He doesn't like harming others but he likes curses. He likes me. No contradiction there. I think that's the only one. Besides his sister. But she doesn't count.

I don't think I'm special to him or anything. I just think he's my friend. I told Haruhi about it. Haruhi doesn't seem to care much but he thinks that Quiet Boy has a crush on me. It sounds kind of ridiculous when you think about it. It really does.

I tiredly press my fingers lightly on the keys. Aw, crap. I really want to fall asleep. I am _craving_ it now. _Clack clack_. I'm just typing that I'm going to get some sleep and not care what he says.

That's the cool part about the Internet. You can say anythingthat you want to and it's not like you actually know these people. I mean, it's brilliant actually. Check YouTube. You have these insane fights with some guy getting all revved up about nothing. But yet they're saying they're going to "beat thee shiiiitt out of ou!". Ah, how I love the Internet. Well, not much as I love anime and manga. _Clack clack_.

_awesome-oui-oui: I'm tired…._

_the-enchanter: so am I…._

_awesome-oui-oi: well, I'm going to sleep. Too bad if you aren't._

_the-enchanter: yeah…I am…._

_The-enchanter: erm…._

_The-enchanter: ah…_

He's confused on what to say. It's cute. Like in a Paco kind of way.

_the-enchanter:I feel the deepest undying gratitude for you…_

What the heck does that mean?

_awesome-oui-oui: erm…okay…Night_

_the-enchanter: have the darkest spirits dwell in your heart as you lay to rest_

…I haven't got a clue whether he just cursed me or said he wants me to have a good night.

_the-enchanter: …I think I love you…_

I read that one loud and clear. I sign off quickly.

Hold up! What just happened? What am I supposed to do now?! Cry? Be happy? Laugh it off? Oh, I think I should do that! Just laugh it off! "Oh hoh--…" I can't continue on with my laugh. I can't gloat that someone actually is in love with me. It's, wow. I can't explain it. Guys are confusing. I think I'll stick with anime and manga, thanks.

* * *

What the heck?! High school drama! Oh noes! D:

Basically, it's short intro to what might or will happen. I kind of want to make it so that I can start to how they first meet in the next chapter but more of a recalling kind of thing.

Anyways, reviews/comments would be nice ;)


	2. Not Like Them

**I hate English class. Screw that. **

That's the time where my English/Lit. teacher decides that I'm a crappy and vague writer and that I don't deserve a good grade. Well, you're vague too. So go away teacher. And stop messing up my thesis.

Anyways, I'm being badass and totally working on this instead of the essay. Which I just have to edit. Urgh.

Time to read now. Obviously don't own.

Pairing: Nekozawa x Renge

* * *

**Kasugasaki Kanako's PoV**

It didn't take me long to fall hard for him. He wasn't like the rest of the boys. He treated me nicely and I adored it. Maybe that's why I found that I become intrigued with tableware. He knew them and I wanted to be close to him. He would teach me and I would smile. And when he would mention getting married, my face would flush a nice shade of pink I have to admit. I don't know why but I really did adore him.

And then when I heard he was going, I cried. I didn't want him going to the UK. My heart ached. It felt as if he didn't care about what I felt or did anymore.

But, it worked out in the end. It wasn't easy but it finally happened. I was able to have happiness, even if that did mean I had to go "on tour" and hop on a jet each month.

Well, he's worth it. He's the one. Oh, and he's mine ladies. Back off. He's mine.

**Renge's POV**

Honestly, if I had a ten yen for every time I had someone told me they loved me, I would still be the same. Well, now I would have ten yen. But before this, there would be no money for me besides my parents. I don't think that you can make money of being an otaku. Not that I know of, anyways.

So, what happened yesterday? I kind of remember it clearly yet I also don't have a clue about it at all. I think my brain has been obsessed about the Host Club, anime, manga, and nothing else.

Wow. I am getting quite _pathetic_.

I mean, I didn't think we had that kind of relationship. No, it wasn't what I was thinking at all. Here he comes sprouting out this nonsense. I don't get boys. Their emotions. Their actions. What they say to you. And I know how they complain about women but they need to look at themselves for once. I'm not going to look all hooker-ish just to please you for a one night stand to find me getting prego and you off scotch free.

Sad part is, that's how the real world works. But it's now how I work. Rich people can get away with anything apparently. So far, that's accurate in my book. I mean, if I'm doing all these shenanigans, obviously there's something wrong with me. Or the world. I'd prefer people to think the world, though.

I'm so getting off topic. I can't help it. He doesn't know me. I don't know him. Have I given him the impression that I can understand him? Because I can't really. Nor can I deal with the reality.

Maybe that's why I'm so scared to answer. Maybe that's why I'm so afraid to find out what he meant. Oh well. What's done is done.

**Nekozawa's PoV**

Girl's are crazy. I mean that in a very respectful way if you would believe me. I mean, I don't think that I've ever once asked a girl on a date properly and every time I attempted, the girl thought I was crazy. I thought they were crazy for turning me down even though they don't know me. That's what dates are for, right? It's to get to know others better! Yet they all turn me down. How depressing.

She's crazy too. Loud Lass drives me up the wall. She hasn't talked to me in a week ever since I made that comment. I've checked. Not anytime soon do I think she'll appear but I want her to. I just want to explain that it was all a mistake.

Problem is, it wasn't a mistake. I meant every word.

I question whether I should get advice from Tamaki, the crazy guy. I guess guys are just as crazy as girls. I mean, if you're not counting Tamaki. Yes, I think I just did "burn" him. That's what normal people say, right?

**Kyouya's PoV**

I don't appreciate girls coming to me for advice on men. It's like my sister arranging my cabinets for me; it's just plain annoying and I know that there's nothing I can do. Renge's no exception. She has constantly been asking me about guys and how they act.

"Not all guys act the same", I pointed out. She shook her head quite arrogantly, seeming to ignore the perfectly fine advice I had given.

"No. They do with their pervy sides!" she shouts at me as she waves a manga in the air. Dear Lord. Not this shit again. (I'm sorry but I cannot tolerate her constant manga readings. She needs a reality check. And fast. Or she should be tranquilized.)

"Renge", I say as calm as I can try to be "Not all guys are like this manga. Not every guy wants to do what your manga suggests."

She doesn't seem to get anything I'm saying. Now she's just pissing me off. Haughtiness just annoys me like hell when it is emitted from someone other than me. I shut my book and stand up. She glances up from me as she still clings to the manga as well as the arm rest.

"Well, Renge, I've tried my best to give you advice."

She flips herself into the chair and crosses her legs. Her eyes look confident and strong, like she knows she can't be defeated. "You obviously weren't trying the best you could ever do. Or I would have had success."

I take a few minutes to just stare at her. She stares right back at me, looking as if she won't back down. Damn it. I have to go. Well, I'll be back to beat her at her own game.

"Good bye."

"Good-bye, Kyouya!"

-x-

_awesome-oui-oui: I bet your epididymus is showing! Like right now!_

_wwkd: you mean epidermis? _

_awesome-oui-oui: what's the difference?_

_wwkd: go look it up, stupid_

_awesome-oui-oui: …that's mean_

_wwkd: well, you're not smart_

_awesome-oui-oui: well, you're a pain in my ass_

_Wwkd: shut up_

_awesome-oui-oui: you're just pissed cause you know I'm right_

_wwkd: I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up_

_awesome-oui-oui: ha! I bet you couldn't!_

_wwkd: really, I do. Anyways, why are you even on?_

_awesome-oui-oui: huh?_

_wwkd: you texted me saying you won't be on since "he" is on? who's he anyways?_

_wwkd: and I think that really you should just say you don't like him if you don't. your boyfriend. haha_

_awesome-oui-oui: stfu_

_awesome-oui-oui: asshole_

_awesome-oui-oui: I'm only on because….just because_

_awesome-oui-oui: it's none of your business anyways_

_wwkd: ah, whatever. don't be a baby…_

_awesome-oui-oui: don't be douche_

_wwkd: baby_

_awesome-oui-oui: douche_

_wwkd: well, leaving (baby)_

_awesome-oui-oui: same here (douche)_

_wwkd: night_

_awesome-oui-oui: ..wait_

_wwkd: what?_

_awesome-oui-oui: do I just tell him I don't like him? or do I say he's a creeper and should get a life?_

_wwkd: say what's in your heart_

_awesome-oui-oui: that was shitty advice_

_wwkd: at least I'm giving you a plan_

_Wwkd: ungrateful baby_

_awesome-oui-oui has signed out_

"Night, baby…"I murmur quietly. I tilt back in my chair and run my hand through my hair. Oh god, what am I doing? I'm just as bad as Tamaki or Renge. Just talking to a stranger. That wasn't on my agenda.

**Nekozawa's PoV**

She hasn't been on.

Well, she has. She's been on once. It was really late when I had fallen asleep already. Actually, Kirimi had asked me to sleep with her that night. So, I did. I felt a bit reluctant not being able to talk to Loud Lass but I do cherish my sister as well.

"May the dark spirits dwell peacefully as night falls and morning sleeps in the dark…" I mumbled to her. I know she can't hear me but still. I want to still feel connected.

**Renge's PoV**

Holy crap. I think I have ghosts in my house. It's so scary to fall asleep when I think I hear something about the darkness. I'm pretty sure I was just hearing things but at the same time, I can't help but believe that someone was trying to comfort me at the night. Actually, at least two ghosts were there telling me to have a good sleep.

Fyi ghosts: I DON'T LIKE YOU. GO AWAY. YOU MAKE ME SCARED.

And thank you. If you were trying to make me feel better.

**Nekozawa's PoV**

"You're welcome."

* * *

Okay, so I'm adding Kyouya into the mix. I think he's only here because I needed someone else to do a PoV about who wasn't Haruhi. And who I could make a somewhat decent friend to Renge.

Anyways, I feel it's kind of short. But in some sense, I think I wanted it to be short again.

Until my English Class lets up with the essays and my teacher doesn't make me feel like total crap, (which will be in a week. Hopefully.) I won't be writing as much. My teacher makes me feel awkward. And sad…

ANYWAYS! LOOK FORWARD TO NEXT CHAPTER! WHICH WILL BE FUN! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GO BACK IN TIME! AND TELL YOU HOW THEY MET. OR WILL I?

(wwkd means what would kyouya do! Ahaha)

Comments/Suggestions are cool. Favs are nice too. (But not necessary) :)


End file.
